nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Cinema 7
Production Information Interviews for potential Favs began on May 27, 2013. A total of 24 contestants from previous seasons were interviewed; 2 males & 2 females from each season. The same season, same gender counterparts then had their interviews compared to each other in order to determine the Top 12. Sign Ups for 12 players began June 22, 2013. Reservations were not allowed. People were allowed to sign up as their favorite character from any show or film franchise. Only those completely new to the series were allowed to register. No character that had already been played in a previous season of this series could be chosen again nor could any 2 people choose from the same franchise. There were no other limitations on who they could pick to play as. Check Ins for the Fans began on June 25, 2013 while check ins for the Favs began on June 26, 2013. There were no replacements. The game then began on June 18, 2013. Game Summary Series Twist: It is possible to become injured and even die. If injured, a blood droplet would appear in the player's profile. Collect enough blood droplets and they'd die. If they died, they were essentially removed from the game immediately and the character they chose to play as would retire from the series, unable to return even for All-Stars type seasons. Please keep in mind that deceased players lose all privileges as well (such as Jury). Season Twist: Eliminated players were allowed to attack any 1 player of each existing tribe of their choosing as they left the game. When attacked, they'd gain +1Blood immediately and would be unable to cast a vote if they'd attend the next Tribal Council. To go unharmed, they needed to make some fans and be their fav player. Challenge Twist: Jenna earned a Hidden Immunity Idol during Immunity Challenge #1. Challenge Twist: Stan earned a Mini Hidden Immunity Idol during Immunity Challenge #2. Challenge Twist: Players earned various prizes via auction during Immunity Challenge #9. One of which was the Mystery Bottle won by Stan, which both revealed a Second TC for everyone and gave him immunity. ---- @Final 24 players were placed into 2 tribes of 12. @Final 21 both tribes were sent to a Double Tribal Council. @Final 15 both tribes were sent to a Double Tribal Council. @Final 13 players merged into a single tribe. @Final 9 merged tribe was sent to a Second Tribal Council. @Final 3 players reached Finale, facing 8 Jurors. |-|Cast= Avatar-Cinema7-Alan.png|Alan Avatar-Cinema7-Angel.png|Angel Avatar-Cinema7-Blaine.png|Blaine Avatar-Cinema7-Carol.png|Carol Avatar-Cinema7-Cedric.png|Cedric Avatar-Cinema7-Chloe.png|Chloe Avatar-Cinema7-Felicity.png|Felicity Avatar-Cinema7-Gannicus.png|Gannicus Avatar-Cinema7-Gretchen.png|Gretchen Avatar-Cinema7-HenDy.png|HenDy Avatar-Cinema7-Jenna.png|Jenna Avatar-Cinema7-Leslie.png|Leslie Avatar-Cinema7-Lori.png|Lori Avatar-Cinema7-Marianne.png|Marianne Avatar-Cinema7-Marvel.png|Marvel Avatar-Cinema7-O.png|O Avatar-Cinema7-Peter.png|Peter Avatar-Cinema7-Rick.png|Rick Avatar-Cinema7-Rufio.png|Rufio Avatar-Cinema7-Santana.png|Santana Avatar-Cinema7-Stan.png|Stan Avatar-Cinema7-Tara.png|Tara Avatar-Cinema7-Tonks.png|Tonks Avatar-Cinema7-Travis.png|Travis |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-Cinema4-Host.png|Ari Schlossberg |-|Alternative= Avatar-Cinema7-Angel2.png|Angel (Vamp Form) Avatar-Cinema7-AngelM.png|Angel (Muddy) Avatar-Cinema7-Angel2M.png|Angel (Muddy Vamp) |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 3 new Alumni: Jsanders3424, Mattattacksagain & Thisgardenoncewasperfect. *The Strudel tribe was named by Rainmoondance in honor of Gretchen, who everyone thought would die. *Marianne and Rick both committed suicide; which happens when one quits or is removed from the game. *Santana and Rufio were killed in action, having died during challenges. *Leslie was murdered by Tonks. Felicity was murdered by Angel. *Due to Felicity, Rufio & Santana losing juror status...Carol, Gannicus & Tonks were promoted to jurors. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2013